If a remote network operator detects a failure in a network, without cross referencing a number of different databases and/or component information, the network operator may be unable to identify the point of failure (e.g., the failed circuit). Without the ability to pinpoint the component that has failed, the operator may be unable to assess the level of impact the failure may have on network operations, determine other devices or systems that may be impacted by the failed component, or decide on a proper course of action in response to the problem (e.g., let the network recover).